


Wrath of the Easter Bunny

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Possible Dub-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT:  m/m sex; possible dubcon (Angel is under a curse)<br/>SUMMARY:  Angel and Spike have some office sex.  Done for  April Numbers- prompts being - Angel, Easter Bunny, Wolfram and Hart Offices. <br/>SPOILERS: through Season 5 Angel. <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath of the Easter Bunny

Spike was on his way to Angel's office when he say a large humanoid bunny dressed in garish clothes and a top hat walk out, muttering imprecations under his breath. He walked on in, without waiting for Harmony to buzz in and let Angel know he was coming. 

"Who was that? The Easter Bunny?" He asked Angel. 

"As a matter of fact, he is. And he's very upset with us for not meeting quota on enchanted eggs this year. He said he was going to curse me as he left." Angel looked vaguely worried, but then he had that look most of the time. 

"Wait. _Wolfram and Hart_ works for the sodding Easter Bunny, and he's real and he throws curses?" 

"That's about the size of it. You don't want to know the number of supposedly fictional entities I've met with. Anyhow, what could he really curse me with?" 

"Well, fertility is in his area, maybe he could have you get one of the ladies here pregnant. Or maybe he could have you shoot eggs out your arse. That one would be funny." 

Angel found himself looking at Spike, watching his lips move and wondering what would happen if he just went over and kissed them. "Mmm-hmm. Why don't you come over here and tell me more of your theories?" He patted the desk in front of him. 

"You want to see if I'm afraid of you? Remember who beat who's ass, old man." Spike came over and sat on the desk, resting his fists between his legs and sitting split-legged on the desk. 

"Mmmm, not afraid. I see that. How about this?" Angel leaned in and grabbed Spike's neck, pulling him down for a fierce, scorching kiss. 

Spike groaned and kissed back, taken completely by surprise by this move of Angel's. Then he finally pulled away. "What are you playing at? You don't even like me." 

"Not true," Angel said, not even really knowing where these words and feelings were coming from. "I just have been too afraid to say or do anything. I want you." 

Spike looked at Angel for a long moment then leaned in to kiss him back. Then he climbed off the desk to straddle Angel in the chair and kissed him again, pushing his body against Angel's. "You really want me?" 

"Yes," Angel moaned. He could feel Spike half-hard against him and he was already responding in kind. 

"Then let's go, right here right now, on your desk." Spike turned and swept most of the things off the desk onto the floor, then stood up to strip off clothes. The duster went first, then the shirt, then the boots and the jeans. Angel sat, looking, not sure how to respond. Then Spike turned and stretched across the desk, ass in the air, and suddenly Angel was pulling away his clothes as quickly as he could. 

Angel grabbed some lube out of a desk drawer (hey, sometimes he got bored on long days) and slicked himself quickly, squirting some into Spike. That was as much prep as he was able to manage, he needed to be inside Spike. And soon enough he was inside him, ramming in hard and fast. Spike moaned and lifted his ass, trying to ease Angel's way, wanting this, needing this, the possessive needy sex. It felt like Angel was trying to reclaim him. He needed it, he needed it badly. 

Angel was rocking his hips, slamming into Spike again and again. He was trying to take him, keep him, make him his all over again. He felt the urge overwhelming him, taking all of his mind and his heart. His fangs descended and his game face emerged, and he leaned down to bite into the marks he'd made when he sired Spike. Spike howled at the contact. Those scars were like conduits into him, touching something primal and ancient and opening them left him raw and vulnerable. 

Spike growled, "You'd bloody well better mean it if you're doing that, if you're taking back Sire rights." 

Angel growled back around bloodied fangs. "I do. I mean it. I want you to be mine again."

"Are you sure this isn't just whatever curse the Easter Bunny dropped on you?" 

"May have started it. Been wanting to do this ever since you came back though. Just too fucking chicken." Angel rocked hard into him and released himself with a deep growl. 

Spike decided it was a good time to let go as well, feeling Angel buried deep inside him. "I'm yours, then, if you want me. I don't promise I'll be good or this will be easy."

Angel chuckled. "I don't expect it to be."


End file.
